


meltdown: seagull (your existence alone is a crime)

by i_was_human



Series: after the end [2]
Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lobotomy Corporation Fusion, Blood and Gore, Drugs, Hurt Jeon Jungkook, Hurt No Comfort, I am so tired, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Overdosing, Past Character Death, he's really not okay, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human
Summary: "Shut up," Seagull spits, and Angel's eyes widen. "Shut up, shut up, shut up, Park Jimin, shut the fuck up-"
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Everyone
Series: after the end [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534679
Kudos: 17





	meltdown: seagull (your existence alone is a crime)

Honestly, Seagull saw it as a matter of hubris.

He has employees that are, objectively speaking, the weakest in the company. They simply just... aren't as strong as the others.

Now, the common mistake the middle sephirah make is in assuming this equates to laziness. (Or, at least, that's what Seagull assumes they think; he's never met them.) They're wrong.

His workers aren't lazy.

They simply don't work with abnormalities like the other branches do.

But being on the wrong end of one of Suga's rants has a tendency to make one wish that they were doing anything else, i.e. supervising abnormalities, and Seagull finds himself no exception. 

"Your employees are incompetent!" Suga shouts, fury blazing in his dark eyes. "All I ask, the one _fucking _thing I ask you to do, is to make sure they do their _one fucking job_! And that's to keep _my _people safe!"

"That isn't up to me," Seagull replies, forcing his voice to remain even. "That's up to the manager. I know you know that."

Suga rakes a hand through his hair, massaging the bridge of his nose. "Look. Kid-"

"I'm not a kid," Seagull snaps, and Suga quirks a brow. 

"Kid," Suga repeats, and Seagull bristles. 

"My employees can handle them," Seagull snaps. "They can."

"You're cocky, kid," Suga warns. "Don't let that be your downfall."

* * *

It's not working.

It's not _fucking_ working, and Seagull doesn't know what to do.

He grips his hair as he paces back and forth in the center of the control room, notebook tucked under his arm. The ordeals aren't handled, people are _dying_ out there, it's _his fault_-

"I lost five agents today."

Angel's voice rings through the empty room and Seagull wheels, eyes landing on the blond sefirot. He's always been a bit too skinny, Seagull privately thinks, and always looks sick. The name Angel doesn't fit him at all.

Perhaps a sort of sentimentalism for the beautiful man he once was.

"Does that mean anything to you?" Angel asks, folding his arms over his chest. "I lost my whole team today thanks to your branch's incompetence."

He's high, Seagull knows. Angel always is.

Takes the edge off of having the highest turnover rate in the company.

"It's not my fault," Seagull snaps, and Angel strides across the room, pressing one small finger to the younger's chest.

"Like hell. They were _crushed_, Seagull. Crushed because _your _branch couldn't be bothered to send mine _any _warning."

"Shut up," Seagull hisses, and it's like there's two voices speaking at once. 

"You're incompetent, Seagull."

_"We can't cancel today's concert!"_

"This is all your fault."

_"ARMY wants to see it!"_

"Do you ever get sick of the amount of blood on your hands?"

_"See, J̶̹̙͇̪̩̯͓͕͂̒̑̈́́͐̕ǔ̸̯̩̠̪̈́͒̈́̇͝n̵͈̩̻̤̾̓̆̉̅͠͠͠ģ̷̦̜̞͎̠͍̳̿̍̓̄̍k̵͈̠̠̻̏̚ô̵͔̪͎o̴̧͇͓̪̊͗k̸̨̭̥͖͚͍̤̔̔̎ agrees with me!"_

"Shut up," Seagull spits, and Angel's eyes widen. "Shut up, shut up, _shut up_, Park Jimin, shut the _fuck_ up-"

_"J̶̹̙͇̪̩̯͓͕͂̒̑̈́́͐̕ǔ̸̯̩̠̪̈́͒̈́̇͝n̵͈̩̻̤̾̓̆̉̅͠͠͠ģ̷̦̜̞͎̠͍̳̿̍̓̄̍k̵͈̠̠̻̏̚ô̵͔̪͎o̴̧͇͓̪̊͗k̸̨̭̥͖͚͍̤̔̔̎... why?"_

"Seagull?"

_"W-Why...?"_

"Manager! Somebody! Please!"

_"I... I'm so sorry..."_

"Help!"

Seagull breaks.

* * *

"I want to do more."

Namjoon quirks a brow, pausing in his paper shuffling. "Hm?"

"The others are all doing stuff," Jungkook explains. "Yoongi-hyung is working in the labs. Tae-Tae-hyung and Jimin-hyung are working with abnormalities. Hobi-hyung is working with the managers, and Jin-hyung is working with the others. You're out in the backstreets every night. I want to do something."

"No," Namjoon immediately replies. "It's too dangerous, Kook-ah."

"Then why can they do it?" Jungkook snaps, hugging the notebook to his chest. "It's because of the accident, isn't it?"

"No!" Namjoon exclaims. "Of course not!"

"If I hadn't hit my head, we wouldn't be having this discussion," Jungkook hisses, raking a hand through his long and perpetually tangled hair. "One accident and I can't do anything."

"That's not it," Namjoon whispers, seeming almost sick. "Please believe me."

"I can't," Jungkook murmurs. "Not anymore."

He catches Namjoon's betrayed expression on the way out, and feels almost glad.

Yoongi's lab is cold and forbidding at the best of times, and now, when Namjoon's already in the backstreets and Yoongi's processing abnormality data, is no exception. He's in the corner with his headphones on, so Jungkook's not worried.

There.

A vial of cogito sits on the table, and Jungkook picks it up, examining the way the silvery liquid gleams in the light.

If this can fix that...

If this can fix his head...

He has to take it.

Jungkook lifts a syringe off the table and sticks it through the cork, sucking the cogito into it.

It's even more beautiful in the syringe.

He presses the needle into his wrist and pushes down on the plunger, screwing his eyes shut.

"Jungkook!"

_Pain _erupts through his body and he screams, legs crumpling and face meeting tile. 

The needle smashes.

It _hurts_, and he can feel his teeth falling out of his mouth, can feel his organs liquifying, and he stares up at Yoongi's wide eyes, raising one shaking hand to try and touch his hyung's cheek.

"H-Help..." he gasps, and Yoongi sobs.

His hyung's hands feel like acid.

"I'm sorry," Yoongi whispers. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Jungkook, I'm so sorry..."

"K-Kill me..." Jungkook rasps.

Even in his minuscule field of vision, he can see Yoongi shaking his head. 

"P-Please..." Jungkook gasps. "H-Hyung... k-kill me..."

"It's gonna be okay, you hear me?" Yoongi promises, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I-It's gonna be okay, Kookie. I promise. Hyung promises. B-But you gotta stay awake, okay?"

He's tired.

He's so damn tired.

"Jungkook! Please, someone, help!"

* * *

He's causing chaos.

_JungkookSeagull_ is causing havoc in the facility.

An unfamiliar song blasts through the speakers, and Jungkook wraps himself in it while Seagull despises it.

"Seagull!" _JiminAngel_ shouts, for once, relatively lucid. "Stop this!"

_TaehyungV_ looks so damn confused, standing there, his employees gathered around him like a herd of ducklings.

Jungkook loves it.

Seagull hates it. 

And _YoongiSuga _is staring up at him with those same, hate filled-eyes that he's intimately acquainted with.

"I'm not incompetent!" Seagull shrieks, and Jungkook sobs.

_"I'm so sorry..."_

It's like two voices, one under the other.

"This isn't my fault!"

_"I should've listened..."_

"It's not my fault!"

_"I'm so, so sorry..."_

And the manager sits behind a screen and watches.

He watches as _JungkookSeagull _brings the facility to its knees. 

And then he saves something that was never meant to be saved. 

* * *

"I'm sorry."

Seagull sits on the edge of one of his tables, knees pulled up to his chin. "I don't... I don't know why I did that."

That's a lie.

The part of him that's still Jungkook knows _exactly _why.

But trying to explain that to Suga is pointless.

"If it happens again, you'll be scrapped," Suga warns. "Just like those incompetent middle sephirah."

Jungkook bristles at the accusation, but Seagull keeps calm. "Being regularly replaced isn't a sign of weakness, Suga."

_"Who are they?" _Jungkook whispers, and Seagull knows what he means.

"I disagree," Suga frowns. "I think that's exactly what it is."

"I think that what it means is that they're too strong," Seagull counters, and Suga's eyes widen. "I think it means that the manager can't control them."

_"Nobody ever could."_

"It's not a good thing to be," Suga frowns. "Don't become like them, Seagull."

"I won't," Seagull promises.

Another lie.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me on twit  
@i_was_human_


End file.
